Dancing Before Dating?
by RedQuxxnRed
Summary: Kim is an independent, rebel girl who enrolled herself in Seaford Performing Arts High School to pursue her dream. Dancing. She doesn't have time for boys or dating. When she meets the bad boy, Jack, she finds him ignorant. Determined to not be disrupted she ignores him. Jack never turns down a challenge and he's not prepared to let this one go. Will love blossom or hatred rise?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my 2****nd**** story! Yes, I will continue to write New Town, New Life. Don't worry! I wanted to write from a different perspective. This time it'll be from both of their POV's unlike New Town, New Life where it's only Jack's. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

*Nashville Airport*

I hugged my mom goodbye for the last time as I headed to the Seaford Performing Arts School also known as SPA. Or you could just say spa. The reason why I'm going is because I love dance. It's my passion and life so what better way to spend my life than go to a performing arts high school.

"Be safe." My mom said wiping her tears away.

"Calm down. It's not like I'm in the military or anything." I said. Jeez.

That comment earned me a glare and I added, "Yes, I'll be safe." With that we shared another hug while I tugged my giant suitcase to the plane and took my seat.

Let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Kimberly but I prefer Kim a lot more. In my school I never had time for boys, fashion or anything else girly. Don't get me wrong I still buy designer clothes for dancing and clothes. But I would dance and dance to my heart's content. I didn't have many friends because of how busy I was. It didn't bother me because I enjoyed being independent but I wasn't a loner or anything. I did have a couple of friends. They always said I was so intimidating. Apparently I was popular but not the girly kind just the one you need to watch out for. Whatever clique you're from if you annoy me you get hurt so just stay out of my way. No exceptions.

I put in my ear buds and fell asleep.

…

The flight attendant woke me up by shaking me lightly and guiding me out. We got along quite well but we'd probably not see each other again so we just shook hands as I waited outside for my aunt Charlotte. She's the one who lives in Seaford. She lives quite comfortably, married, with kids and a nice big car.

We hugged and didn't say much. It's one of those relationships where we love each other but we don't have to say or do anything. We just know it.

My aunt dropped me off in front of a big, modern white building. She helped take out my suitcase and I smiled at her before I left to enter the building. The receptionist was really nice and led me to the principal's office. Inside was a short looking man and a brunette girl who was sat down twiddling her thumbs.

"Ah!" He said, rising up. "You must be the new girl Kimberly Anne Crawfard."

"Crawford." I corrected him.

"Right." He replied, sitting back down and scribbling down on a paper. He then continued, "I am your principle Rudy Gillespie. Here is your tour buddy Grace Hendon."

She smiled and waved. She's a perky one.

"Let me show you to your dorm." She stood up and led me away. I followed her and she began to ask a lot of questions.

"So Kimberly-" She started.

"Kim." I interrupted.

"Okay Kim. What are you looking forward to most?" She asked.

"Dancing." I replied. She chuckled and asked, "Anything else?"

"Not really." I said. "But I hear there's a singing programme."

"Yeah. Do you write?"

"I dabble." I replied quietly shrugging.

"I like you, Kim. You're different to all the other airheads here." She chuckled. I've made a possible friend.

She led me to a door that 2 bunk beds and was in a neat state. "Choose your bunk." She asked.

"I'll take the top." I said unzipping my bag.

"You need help?" She asked.

"No." I answered sarcastically.

She just smiled and helped me put away my toiletries. "We share with Julie and Donna."

"Nice to know." I said. At that moment a brunette with glasses strolled in. She looked at me as if I was an alien and asked, "You're Kimberly, right?"

"Kim." I said putting my books away. I didn't want anybody calling me Kim. I liked the name but it sounded too fancy for me. I am the kind of person who likes to cut to the chase.

"Okay. Donna's going to be here so don't worry." She said sitting on the other top bunk.

"Don't worry. I wasn't." I smiled climbing the ladder to lie down on the bed. I kicked off my black combat boots. She just smiled and reached for a maths textbook underneath. She laughed and pointed out typos. How much more nerdy could she be? I rolled my eyes and put my iPod on shuffle. Suddenly the door opened and out came a platinum blonde hair who stomped in throwing her bag to the side. Drama Queen!

"I can't believe she did that! The backstabber!" She screeched barely saying her words. I took out my earplugs and replied a bit rudely, "Do you mind much?"

She glared up at me, pursed her lips and hissed, "You must be that Kimberly Anna girl."

"Kim." I hissed back. She smirked and said, "Why should I call you Kim?"

"Because if you do, princess-" I jumped off the bunk and came face to face with her. I was a bit taller than her but she wasn't that scared. "I'll hurt you."

"How are you going to do that?" She replied crossing her arms. With a girl like this it's not hard finding her weakness. It was pretty obvious she had extensions so I flew out my arm, grabbed her extension and yanked it out. She screamed quite loudly and started to massage her scalp. Grace quickly intervened as she tried to attack me and said, "All right then. Donna, Kim. Kim, Donna. I would also like it if you didn't try to rid each other of hair and try to get along."

I just rolled my eyes again and made my way back to playing on my iPod while playing some games. I could hear Grace ask, "So what did Lara do again?"

I decided to ignore and just drain them out. I must have dozed off a bit because Julie woke me up.

"What?" I asked. It came out a lot harsher than I thought it would.

"The bell rang. It's time for dinner." Julie replied quietly. I mouthed sorry and just went down. I was putting on my combat boots when Grace asked me, "You're going to dinner. Like that?" She looked shocked/disgusted. I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world but she just shook her head and dragged me to my dresser.

She pushed me into the bathroom and threw me a combination of clothes. I put on a thin strapped, grey tank top and put on a white off the shoulder top that revealed both my shoulders. I forgot about this shirt, my friend got it for me for my birthday and I never really wore it though. Among the clothes was also blue denim shorts and stiletto heels with rhinestone straps. My mom is a girly so she must have thrown that in. I only made sure my dance stuff was in. She also threw in a straw fedora hat. Since I was all dressy anyway I decided to put some make up on. I put concealer, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Like you don't put make up! The eye shadow was a subtle natural look.

When I came out Grace looked at me with a huge smile but I just scowled at her. She commented, "You're not so bad with makeup either."

I just smirked, "Now where's the lunch hall, I'm starving." We went downstairs and entered a giant hall with people lining up for their food and huge lines of tables. There was always this table that remained untouched and people would stay at least 3m (10 feet) away from it. I was about to walk to it when Julie and Grace stopped me and whispered together, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sit at that empty table." I hissed.

"It's empty for a reason, Kim." Julie whispered back.

"I. Don't. Care." I harshly whispered back. "Either you join me or leave me. Your choice."

I walked to the table with confidence which earned me lots of gasps. I honestly didn't care. If this was someone's supposed seat they would have to deal with me. Grace came to sit down with me after standing in the middle of nowhere for about 5 minutes whereas Julie joined another group of people.

"Do you KNOW who sits at this table?" Grace hissed.

"Obviously not." I replied quite annoyed as I ate my salad. I picked at the olives because I didn't really like them. It was really hard as there were so many of them.

"Jack, Jerry, Carson, Brody and Brad." Grace replied as she slurped up her drink.

"I don't care." I said continuing to eat my food.

"They're the bad boys of the school. You should care!" Grace said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and drank my water. Then some blonde boy made his way over to me, I raised my eyebrow at him bored and he sat next to me asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No." Grace said. I quickly cut in and said, "Yes."

The last thing I need is some pretend heartthrob strolling his way over here and trying to squeeze his way into my life.

"This seat isn't yours." He said a bit more seriously.

"Does it look like I care?" I sarcastically said eating my dessert. He just laughed and replied, "I'm Brad and yes you should because that's where I sit." Is this guy serious?

I was clearly annoyed and hissed, "How does that affect me?"

"Fine, Blondie. As a gift you can sit for today but tomorrow it's mine." He winked at me. I was a bit disgusted by this because I find boys annoying not cute.

"Don't you have friends?" I rudely said. Grace kicked me but it didn't hurt.

"I do but Jack is on an extended holiday, Jerry is here but with his family and will return on Wednesday, Carson is on the other side of the world and Brody is on suspension."

"I didn't ask for your social life. If I was interested I would've asked. Trust me." I replied a bit rudely as I took my tray and threw it away the food and pushed it into the pile. Grace quickly hobbled after me and punched my arm saying, "Why did you screw up your chance with Brad? I had to apologise for you!"

I rubbed my arm and replied, "I didn't want to say sorry to him and I don't care about him."

Grace rolled her eyes as we walked back to our dorm room. I changed into my spongebob t shirt and in my heart pyjama shorts. The lights weren't going to be out for a while so I slipped on a pillow print slipper. They were really comfy. I texted my mom,

**I'm settling down alright here. Xox Kim**

She shortly replied,

_That's great! I miss you so much. House is empty without you. Lily feels lonely. X Mom_

I smiled at the text and decided to go to bed. I brushed my teeth and removed my make up returning back to my normal face. Make up can do quite a few changes to your face. I sighed randomly and got my eye mask and climbed up to the bed kicking off my slippers. The sheets were cold but I'm sure they'd warm up soon if it reflected body heat.

*Next morning*

The alarm woke us all up and I felt very groggily. There were two bathrooms and luckily I got first dibs. It was very short but I took care in makeup but not too much as I'll be dancing and I didn't want to sweat anything. I only added lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. That's nothing. I checked what I had today:

**Maths**

**English**

**Break**

**Hip Hop/Street**

**Contemporary**

**Lunch**

**Ballet**

**Singing**

It seems pretty good to me. I just hated the fact we had to do normal subjects and I bet we'd get loads of homework. I yawned at the thought of homework and changed into a striped long sleeve shirt and black denim jeans with my combat boots and a leather jacket. I couldn't forget the slouchy beanie my grandma knitted me. I prepared my bag with pencil cases. Yes, one for felt tips, colouring pencils and regular tools. I put in some other stuff. I'll get my dance stuff after break.

I walked out and went to the hall for breakfast. There was a fruit salad which I took with some croissants and an apple. Again, no one took the middle table and stayed well away from it. No guy is going to tell me what to do so I just marched there and sat down ignoring stares and gasps. I could hear comments like,

_**Didn't she learn from yesterday!**_

_**If Jack finds out he'll kill her.**_

_**She looks fine. **_Could boys get grosser than that?

_**I want her hair. **_So you want curly blond hair, good enough for me.

I ate my breakfast when Brad sat down in front of me with his tray and smiled, "You never learn do you, Blondie?"

I ignored him and ate my croissant which seemed to annoy him. Someone's not used to being ignored or being fallen head over heels over.

"I'm talking to you." Brad said a bit angrily which brought a bit of attention. You think I don't know you were talking to me. I just didn't want to reply. I continued to eat and he tried to take my croissant but with my other hand I grabbed his wrist with force.

"Listen, _Brad_. I heard you the first time but it did it ever occur to you I'm not interested in your complaints or speeches." I hissed loudly. "If you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone."

Brad couldn't seem to register that in his mind. He was still staring me down. I let his hand go as I put my apple aside and I threw my tray in his face. Taste fruit juice, crumbs and water, Brad. I grabbed my tray put it away and ate my apple. I have Maths which will be as uninteresting as English.

I entered the room with confidence.

"Oh hello. You must be our new student, Kimb-" My teacher started.

"Kim." I cut in.

The short teacher just smiled and continued to write on the board. There was a huge space in the desks. Oh my god! Not this again.

I sat down in the middle one which earned a few gasps. Calm down people, it is a chair. It will not kill or harm you in any way if you just calm the hell down!

*Waiting outside Hip Hop studio*

How fun was it to sit and listen to teachers rambling on and on about equations and how Shakespeare portrayed women? It wasn't. I pretended to be interested but I was really leaning on my which had an ear bud where I listened to some of my dance mixes coming up with dance moves.

I felt a tap behind my back and it was Grace. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she said quickly, "I heard you threw your tray at Brad."

"I did. And..?" I asked, obviously not getting where she was coming at.

"Your social life has been ruined!" Grace screeched a bit too loudly that people began to look. I didn't really care as they weren't my focus.

"I'm here for dancing; I'll worry about school stuff later." I said pretend reassuringly by patting her shoulder. Grace scowled at me. She was probably one of those people who would want to save her friend's reputation.

Our teacher was an African- American grown man who enjoyed jokes. I liked relaxed teachers because they didn't have a stick lodged in their butt. Unlike some people.

"Alright we are going to be working on a class routine. Take a paper and put down a suggestion." He put a top hat in the box and continued, "I will take them out one by one and we'll do a vote. Only vote the second time round."

Here were some suggestions:

**Scream And Shout**

**Turn Up The Music**

**Run The World**

**Turn Me On**

**My Humps**

**Die Young**

**Wouldn't You**

My choice is in one of those but I won't tell you which one even if it won I wouldn't say. I don't mind as long as I dance. There was a draw between Wouldn't You and My Humps so we decided to make a remix with it. The cd will be ready tomorrow so we spent our time working on our street moves. I found it easy because I was in charge of dance clubs in my school but I was a bit harsh. Still, people got offered scholarships to dance academies thanks to me. I'm not being vain just stating facts.

In contemporary class we are doing **We Belong Together **which is a very meaningful song. We have a very young female teacher who relates to us but she's serious about dance which is why she's my favourite teacher.

Lunch was the same as always but today we got spaghetti Bolognese and I got lemon cake for dessert. Grace joined me followed by her frenemy Kelsey. She's s friend of Donna's.

In ballet, it was obvious that's what it was Donna's speciality because she failed at everything else but this. I'm quite the expert but not the teacher's favourite which didn't bother me. We're doing a Midsummer's night dream in the future but according to Madame DuPont we need to be 50 times better than we are. Of course. All my ballet teachers were like this.

So far I'm enjoying it at SPA. I could live with Donna's drama but not delusional Brad.

**What did you guys think? **

**Jack will definitely be in the next part so just wait! Please review!**

**Bye!**

**RedQuxxnRed**


	2. I dance for the music

**Hi Guys! Thanks your reviews. Here are some responses:**

**Acfprincess: I'll try! I'll try! I'll try! Thanks for loving it!**

**Alethea 13: Well I hope I can change that around.**

**KarateGirl77: Hey girl! Good to see you on 2****nd**** story.**

**Franny96: I'll try to update. (Revision for exams!) Thank you for loving it. **

**Kickinfan321: You made me laugh inside. The wait is over!**

**xXselenXx: Your wait is also over and thanks for reviewing.**

**LoveTootsiePop- The next one's now. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It**

**Jack's POV**

*A week later*

I've come back from my extended holiday because I wanted to avoid school and it was AWESOME! Barbados was full of hot chicks. A dream come true but now I have to be back here at this dump.

There's a strange thing going on here. All the students seem to be frightened to a whole new level than when I was last here. Maybe because I'm back. Well it didn't bother me until I was late for hip hop/street.

I was walking down the hall when Jerry ran up to me a bit panicked.

"What's wrong, dude?" I asked. "Hey, is it just me or are the students here a lot more scared?"

"About that." Jerry began. "There's this new girl and everyone's been a bit scared of here. She's like brought the school to her feet. She's taken our tables and seats. The girl honestly doesn't care."

I looked at him in disbelief and burst out in laughter, "Good joke, Jerry!"

"No, Jack. I'm serious." He said. I simply replied, "Yeah. Sure." I patted him on the back and made it to class. 20 minutes late. Just about right. I strolled in to expect everyone to look and check me out but they were focused on a girl showing them a dance move. She had curly blonde hair with a hip hop cap with NY on it. She wore graffiti tracksuits, top shoes with an off the shoulder crop top (one sided). She signalled them to put the music on and people joined her in on the steps. I've never seen her before. This must be the new girl. She looks hot and maybe easy to get.

The teacher told me to go to the side and join in when I've memorised it. The new girl hadn't even looked at me. I'll get her after class.

*English*

I couldn't catch the new girl because she left so quickly and when I tried to follow her she left no tracks. I was with my friends walking to class and debating on which girls looked better. I went in expecting to find our seats empty as usual but I saw the same girl. This time she wore a jacket over her top and wore jeans with her top shoes. She was on her phone with headphones in and was relaxing her feet on my desk. MY DESK! I decided to put this girl in her place so I went up to her. She didn't hear me or look up so I took off her headphones. She glared at me and rudely asked, "What do **YOU **want?"

"That's **my **seat." I said waiting for her to get scared and run off. She just sat there and replied, "I don't see your name on it. Even if it was there I wouldn't care." She then smirked.

I whispered loudly and harshly, "It will be soon there in your blood." She just chuckled and shook her head, "Go on. Try me."

No one's ever stood up to me. I was about to answer when the teacher came in and shouted, "Brewer! Sit down."

I glared at Kim but she adjusting something in her jacket, she was leaning on her hand and lightly tapping the desk you couldn't even hear it.

I scribbled on a note quite messily writing, "This isn't over". I quickly threw it to her. She didn't glance my way and just flicked it into the bin. That stupid blonde! **(No harm meant to blondes, my BFF is a blonde!) **I decided to throw a spit ball at her face but she leant back and it whizzed past her and stuck on the wall. Ah! I'll get her later.

*Lunch*

When I got my tray, I was about to go to my special table when **she **was there! I got angry and stomped over there and smashed my tray down. She didn't acknowledge my presence and continued to eat her food. I pushed her tray off the table and looked her right in the eye. I gave her a glare but hers were 100x icier. For the first time I was afraid of someone. Snap out of it, Jack. She's just a girl.

"Care to tell me why you did that?" She said pretending to be sweet.

I breathed in and then out, "Know your place in this school."

"Or what?" She challenged moving her head to one side. Why couldn't this girl just obey me?

"I'll hurt you." I said. She scoffed and replied, "Are you serious? Is that all you've got?"

She rolled her eyes and began to get up until I dragged her back down. "What now 'bad boy?'" She said doing speech marks at bad boy.

"I'm being serious." I said lowly.

"I don't believe you." She hissed. "Get in the way of my dancing and you'll be sorry."

"This is my school, Blondie." She looked even angrier when I called her Blondie. "It goes like this: Me, Principal, Teachers, Students, Newbies."

"You cannot be serious." The girl said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I am. I'm warning you-" The girl got up took a jug of water and poured it on me. She replied threatingly, "And I'm warning you to stay away from me."

She got up and strutted out of sight. People were staring and I shouted, "What are you looking at?" They broke their gaze and began whispering. Suddenly Donna came up to me, "Hi, Jackie. You've looked better though."

"Not now, Donna." I sped off to my dorm to find Carson and Jerry. Milton also shared with us and was just some nerd who was put with us who seems to be obsessed with germs.

"Jerry! You were right!" I shouted.

Jerry smirked and said, "I know."

"This is serious. That girl could ruin my reputation."

"Why are you wet?" Carson added sniggering.

"The new girl." I said taking a towel and drying my hair.

"Okay. What happened?" Carson asked. I told them about English even though they were both there, hip hop/street class and what happened at lunch.

"Do you know what her name is?" Jerry asked. I shook my head and began to comb my hair. Milton then came in. He groaned at the sight of our clothes on the floor.

"Milton." Carson said. Milton froze a bit frightened. He replied shakily, "Yes?"

"What's the new girl's name?" Jerry asked. We were both staring at him.

"She called Kimberly Crawford. She's from Nashville, Tennessee and is here on a scholarship. She specializes in all dances!" Milton said quickly. Hmm, a southern belle, is she?

I checked my schedule and we had tango then singing. We prepared our gym bags while Milton went to honour classes.

We had a teacher with a heavy Spanish accent and it was sometimes hard to understand. I found Kimberly there in a tank top and rolled up sweatpants with the same shoes. She changes fast, that I have to admit. I was five minutes late which is my closest attempt to be early. She sat next to Grace. Oh yeah. I remember we worked on a project and she did all the work.

"Now. Some volunteers please?" The teacher said. No one put their hands up. She picked out the Kimberly and another boy. The boy didn't want to dance with her but Kimberly wasn't affected by that. She just stood there leaning on one leg and waiting for her partner. The teacher then chose me. I just smirked and slipped off my jacket. Kimberly didn't even look my way and this is tango we're talking about. I held out my hand and she took it emotionlessly still looking at a fixed spot. The teacher showed us the dance moves once but it looked like Kim had memorized everything as she joined in halfway. She could twist and move her hips and most of the girls were a bit stiff. The soundtrack was then put on and we took our positions. I tried to make eye contact but she looked elsewhere. Tango's a very touchy dance and Kimberly was perfect. After this dance would be a perfect moment to get her. Sometimes I would question whether I was leading the dance when she span she twirled and so did her curly waves. We finished with her in my arms and her leg up. We got a round of applause and Kimberly went to drink from her bottle.

I went up to her and whispered in her ear, "So are we going on a date or what?"

To my surprise she whipped around and replied, "No. What we did there was a dance, NOT a token of my affection."

I smiled as if this was a joke and said cockily, "I know you like me, Kimberly."

"Great, you know my name Brewer." Kimberly said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"We both know that dance caused a connection."

"If you don't leave me alone you'll feel a connection with my fist." She threatened. I was a bit taken aback and said, "You obviously danced for me, don't deny it."

She glared at me when I had said that and hissed, "Listen, boy. Firstly it's Kim. And secondly I don't dance for you, the principal or anyone else. I dance for the music."

_I dance for the music_, echoed in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts and realised the class was beginning again. Kim was paired with Carson and I was felt a bit weird but shrugged it down as I went to take Lindsey to the dance. Kim was at the other side of the room so I made my way dancing with Lindsey who was felt so happy I chose her. They were doing pretty well. I really didn't want Carson getting Kim but it didn't look like she was bothered by him. She kept a straight face and congratulating him when he gets it. She wasn't affected by someone holding her hip or hand in dance like she said it wasn't for the dancer but the music.

A feeling came over me and I didn't know what it was called. I felt the urge to stop it so I 'unintentionally' bumped into them. Kim got pretty pissed and shouted, "What's your problem?"

"Maybe you should watch we're you're going!" I shouted back.

"Maybe you should watch your mouth." Kim retaliated. I couldn't think of a comeback but I was saved by the teacher telling us to switch partners. Kim glared at me as if to say 'Never.' She walked straight past me and began dancing with some random person. I got Grace who wasn't exactly happy.

"Grace." I finally said after a while.

"Yes." Grace said a bit annoyed.

"What's up with Kim?" I asked, spinning her.

"What's up with her? What's up with you?" Grace replied.

"I'm fine. She's being all cranky."

"Don't you get it? Kim's passion is the arts. Of course she'll get pissed if someone ruins that for her. It doesn't matter who it is she'll just hurt them."

I rolled my eyes as we entered a hard step. The bell then rang. Kim ran out grabbing her bag while I was about to try and talk to her. These arguments aren't over. _They already are. _Conscience, how nice to see you(!)

I checked it and I saw vocals. Great. I'll have to listen to Lara's 'special' version of the national anthem. When I entered Kim was there in jeans and added a slouchy beanie. She's going to be one of those divas who can't actually sing.

"Welcome class." He said. We all replied in a monotone voice. He can see when everybody says it or not.

"Oh you must be the new student. Kimberly A-" He started.

Kim cut him off and answered, "It's Kim."

"A bit full of ourselves are we now?" He said a bit annoyed.

"No." She replied firmly.

"Why don't you sing a song for us?"

"Fine." She dropped her bag and snatched the phone from the teacher. She stood up on the platform.

She started, _Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do_

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you.

You see through right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing...

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no.  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you,  
If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh.

She held the notes perfectly giving everyone goosebumps and I could see the teacher shiver. She dropped the mic in his hands and gave him a look.

Kim returned to her seat leaving everybody stunned.

**What do you guys think?**

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you guys review. If you want to follow or favourite. **

**Question of this chapter:**

**How do you like the story so far?**

**Try and answer this question as well as reviewing with your personal opinion. Okay, then!**

**Lemon,**

**RedQuxxnRed**


	3. Aren't you a Troublemaker?

**Hi guys. With a new chapter! Enjoy with some replies then the story.**

**LightningAttitude- Yeah! Girl power?**

**Franny96- Yes. Me shall continues.**

**YoMama- Thanks for finding it awesome**

**Lady L17- Yes. I love the feisty characters they're so fun to portray. **

**JackandKim3ever- Thanks! **

**JackandKimforever- Someone finally put him in his place! Don't worry you will!**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks so much. **

**Guest- Thanks for your review!**

**Cristina C- Aww. Thanks for your mind applause and Kim is an amazing person to create.**

**Kickingfan321- Same here!**

**Hayesfan66- Updateness is here.**

**Tinypoomps- Thanks for thinking this story is great. **

**Lauraa- Yay! You like it (with many others)**

**Pebbles- Nice, simple username. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

As I sat back down I could tell the teacher was shocked. His fault for being a dumb b*tch. I leant back on my chair and crossed my legs. From the corner of my eye I could see that stupid Jack boy with his mouth hanging in shock.

I put my hand up and said, "Can we continue with the vocal's lesson?"

The teacher nodded and started, "Today, we shall be experimenting with belts."

Lara stood up and said, "I will be honoured to do be a volunteer."

I stood up and became face to face with her and answered, "Bitch, please. This is a vocal class not the hunger games."

The class went out in oohs. I mentally rolled my eyes. The whole room is filled with idiots.

"I least I can dress." She said pursing her lips.

"At least I don't do so many duck faces that my mouth becomes wrinkled." I countered crossing my arms. She quickly reached out for lip balm and said, "I do NOT have dry lips."

We were then put out into groups and began warming up with a teacher assistant. Half of them had average voices. I can't complain this is where we're supposed to learn.

I then corrected some dumbass next to me called Lindsey. "Listen. You don't sing it like that unless you want to lose your voice."

She scoffed and replied, "What do _you _know?"

"You want to know what I know? I'll show you how I can belt." I took a step back and belted out a long note **(like at the beginning of the song Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera.) **"You might want to watch your back, Lindsey."

She just rolled her eyes and continued to practice. We then moved onto falsetto. To me I find that the hardest but I've mostly mastered it.

When the bell rang I rushed outside taking my bag. I could see Brewer trying to chase after me but luckily loads of people were behind me. I didn't want the guy following me so I ran until I arrived. I threw my bag aside and searched threw my drawer. I pulled out a fluffy pen and took out a milk brown leather notebook. No it's not a diary. I'm not that soft. It's a songbook. The book is quite plain and has scribbles everywhere. As well as dancing I like to sing but dancing is still number 1 in my book.

I was jotting down some ideas because it was a like a river of ideas had just popped into my brain and were just flying around waiting to be written down. Until Grace slammed the door open and shouted, "What was **that **about, Kim?"

I smirked, "Oh you know. Just my casual showing up a teacher." We both laughed and she high-fived me.

"Have you seen Brewer's face?" Grace asked. Why did she need to bring him up? I frowned in anger at his name and got back up on my bunk.

"Oh. Come on. It was priceless." She said going through her dresser. "So what are you wearing for dinner?"

"What?"

"We have announcements today." Grace said pressing a dress on top of herself and checking herself out to see what matched.

"And…how would this affect me?"

"You're going to look nice whether you like it or not." Grace replied throwing her dress on her bed and taking out a top.

I groaned and continued to scribble down the few ideas that remained before Grace came in and ruined my thoughts. I had already finished 3 songs that I would practice with my dad's old guitar. My dad, one of the people who has broken 3 hearts. It's a bit of a story but I really don't want to go into detail. I'll just feel myself rambling so I'll maybe say another time. I slipped my book into my pyjamas and hopped down where Grace spun me around and muttered what I should put on.

**Jack's POV**

I remember trying to get to Kim but she slipped from my grasp again. She was amazing in vocals with her belts and note holding. Just looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell. _So you're saying she's not good-looking. _I didn't say that. Sure she's looks good every time I see her- _Ah! So you have the hots for her? _I didn't say that stop twisting my words around. _I'm not I'm just expressing what's on your mind. _That's not true.

I shook it from my mind. Jerry just laughed and said, "I heard Kimmy's a little vocalist."

Carson added, "She is! Man, she's got soul. Should've have seen Jack's face."

I glared at him but they continued to laugh. Milton then came in spraying around deodorant and made his way to the bathroom. After 5 minutes he came out with a disgusted face and dressing nerdier. Well more than usual.

"What's with the get up?" I asked nodding to his outfit.

"There are announcements every dinner from now on. It's doesn't hurt to look good."

"I'll be surprised if you get a girl looking like that." Jerry said fist bumping Carson.

"Laugh all you want. But I look…smart!" Milton said striding off before spraying the room again with some antibacterial thing.

"Germ freak." Carson said. Then Jerry had the idea to look better and I was totally against it. I'm not dressing up. Carson started to shift to his side.

"Since when did we ever dress up?" I asked.

"Come on. We have swagalicious clothes." Jerry said. I raised my eyebrows at him when he says swagalicious.

I chose out a black v neck t shirt and denim jeans with some grey high tops. I obviously couldn't forget my leather jacket. I sprayed some cologne. What? Do I not have the right to impress ladies? _You mean lady. And by lady I mean rebel. And by rebel I mean- _I know who you mean! _See you're already thinking about her. _When you brought it up!

I headed over to the assembly hall where there weren't many people. 95% of the girls were probably already plastering themselves with mounds of make up so they looked like a human landfill. There were a couple of guys dressed up just messing around and I could make out some words like, "Kim, hot and mine."

Some guys dared another one to ask her out. Jeez. She's just a girl. I'm still in control of this school. Kim entered with Grace. She looked bored and very uninterested. Good luck to that guy. Since it was quite a big entrance you would see what she was wearing. Kim had a blue embroidered halter top with cut denim shorts and low wedge sandals. _Ooh. Someone's taking notice of her. _No. Remember when I was partners with Donna. Well she kept talking about clothes so that it became permanently stuck in my brain. _Nice try. _It's true. You were obviously there.

I then realised it was Brad who was going to try and ask her out. Grace became all pink but Brad hadn't noticed. She then ran off to the drink machine and then hung out with Julie. Kim looked angrier than when she first came in. Jerry and I sniggered together waiting to see the turn of events. Brad touched her arm but she smacked it away leaving a small red mark. Brad tries to shake it off but Kim still looks bored as ever. Carson is even trying to voice over their conversation which left us in tears. Brad scratched his head meaning he's running out of ideas. How awkward would that be?

Kim began to stride quickly off to the food machine. Brad stepped in front of her and showed him his smile. She just raised her eyebrow and said some things. It wasn't that loud so I didn't know what she said but Brad sped back and gave the guy 20 bucks. I could have won 20 bucks! I nudged Jerry and whispered, "Watch this."

Jerry took out his phone and began discretely filming. I strutted over to Kim. She was bent down getting her packet. I heard change from the machine and took it as a joke in my hand. Kim quickly placed food on the chair next to her grabbed me the collar and pinned me against the wall. Her lower arm was pushed up against my neck.

She hissed, "Don't you dare touch my money again."

"Whoa, princess. No harm done." I put my arms out in surrender. With her free hand she quickly took back her change.

"I'm not a princess." She said even angrier pushing her arm harder. Kim had a good grip on me and I wasn't really able to move.

I chuckled and replied, "Fine, Kimmy."

Kim glared at me with icy eyes. Before I knew what was happening she let me go pushed me away and did spinning back kick. The impact made me knock into a few chairs. There were gasps and I could hear Grace hiss, "Kim!"

She ignored her. She pulled me up and was surprisingly strong. We were almost nose-to-nose and she whispered harshly, "Don't call me Kimmy. Don't call me princess. Don't touch my stuff."

Kim then grinned a bit evilly and whispered in a softer tone, "And why don't you tell your friend it was pleasure being filmed."

Before she released me she then returned saying clearly, "If you know what's good for you will keep your distance."

I just smiled and replied, "Nice stuff. Who taught you?"

"It's none of your concern." Kim said a bit rudely.

"Whatever you say, Crawford." I said mockingly. I headed over to Jerry who was holding in his laughter.

"Jack, my man! I am keeping this. You were great." Jerry then showed it to Carson who went off laughing their heads off.

I went over to Brad and asked, "So what did Kimmy say?"

"If I was in her way again she'd mess up my face." He said like it was no big deal.

Before I could answer we had to take our seats because assembly was starting.

**Kim's POV**

During assembly Grace kept nagging me on and on about how I am endangering myself. "Oh please, Grace."

Grace just continued rambling even when we were eating. "Grace just shut up!"

"If Jack gets you back don't say I didn't warn you." She said before digging into her meal. I wasn't even listening to her tips or warnings but trying to get through my food. About halfway in our meal the 'bad boys' had got their food and hovered over us as if we were blocking their path. Brody coughed purposely.

I asked, "What?"

Brody replied, "You're on our table. Move."

"Oh of course." I said sweetly. I then sarcastically replied, "Right after I go and find a unicorn."

Jack glared at me and said, "We don't want trouble just move."

"Or things will get ugly." Jerry added. Grace quickly got up and said, "I'm so sorry guys. We'll go right away. Come on, Kim."

"No." I replied still eating. "I don't feel the need to."

"We're just trying to be friendly." Carson said.

"Unlike you." Jack added in.

"Oh. I am friendly. When you don't piss me the f*ck off." I answered. They continued to glare me but I didn't have time I just continued to eat and said, "You can stand there as long as you want. I'm not finished eating."

"Just let her eat here." Brad complained putting down his tray.

"No." Jack solidly said.

I smirked at Jack and said, "That isn't very friendly, is it now?"

He mockingly looked back at me. In the end I stayed where I was and they just sat there. If you walked in it looked like I would be the head and Jack obviously wasn't enjoying that.

"Smile, Jack. It improves looks." I sweetly said. "But I'm not sure about your case though."

He just muttered under his breath and poked at his food. When I was done I said bye and smiled to myself in victory. Grace then joined me and continued to talk and talk. I pretended to listen to her but I was really just zoning out.

**Jack's POV**

I was so pissed off at dinner. How dare she just waltz in?

After dinner the guys went back to the game room while I just stormed around the school. I then heard someone singing. It was a beautiful voice that sounded amazing. I paused and continued to listen to the words:

_I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to loveI did, I did__  
_

_And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did__  
_

_And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them__  
__Tell them all I know now _

_Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the skyline All we had is gone now__  
__Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible__  
_

_Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is- _

The singer then stopped. She had heard a noise. I could hear scuffling and fast, nimble steps and I wanted to see who it was and all that was left was a fluffy pen. I wondered to myself who was the singer. I took the pen and went back to my dormroom.

**So how was it? Sorry for not uploading. I have to revise for exams so it may be a LONG while until I actually upload another one. Sorry blame the exams!**

**Question Time!**

**Do you prefer singing or dancing?**

**Okay. Bye!**

**I hope you all have an amazing, brilliant, supertastic day!**

**Kisses, **

**RedQuxxnRed**_  
_


	4. I could write a WHOLE encyclopaedia

**Omg! I didn't think I would actually make this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and there is a special shout out at the end for someone. Like, omg! Okay I'll stop. Here are some responses. **

**JackandKim4ever- I love singing! Thanks for loving the story.**

**LiveYourPassions- OMG! I am in love with your username and I love dancing. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.**

**JackandKimforever- Don't worry not everyone is flawless. Unless you're Beyoncé then you're perfect. Jack has to step up his game and a fluffy pen hey? Thanks they're in a couple of weeks. **

**PurpleButterfly12- Here it is.**

**SwagMasterLol- Good idea but I've never really seen the movie so we'll see. **

**HayHayMay- Thanks!**

**LighteningAttitude- Ooooooo.**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks so much.**

**KickinFan321- Thanks for the compliments and everything else. **

** 369- Cool idea. **

**Guest- I'm trying! *cringe***

**Cristina C- 1) Thanks! 2) Thanks. I can be sarcastic at times and I thought Kim would be a new experience for me with all her bad ass stuff. **

**Guest- It's here!**

**Pebbles- I shall continue.**

**Guest- Me shall post. **

**KickinFan224- That's awesome! **

**Swagmaster Cat- Hey! You reviewed my New Town, New Life story. Good to see you here and thanks for loving it "SO FREAKING MUCH"**

**AnMaRo412- Thanks for thinking it's amazing and awesome. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any songs and all that other stuff. **

**Kim's POV**

I was in my room panting because I had run from the other side of the school to here. I was at the piano trying out my new song inspired by a family issue when I heard a sigh. Yes. Over all those keys playing and my voice I heard someone sigh. I didn't want anyone to know it was me so I took my songbook and my pen and scuffled away.

I reached in for my pocket to find my pen and all I felt was emptiness. My mouth automatically went "Shit."

"Language, Kim! It's not attractive." Grace said reading her Vogue magazine. I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm not attractive anyway."

"Guys beg to differ." Grace replied flipping through a page several times.

"What's with all the flipping of the pages?" I asked.

"In this issue, it's a holo pic of Zac Efron. Turn it right he has a shirt and on the left he doesn't!" Grace said excitedly. "On. Off. Onnnnn. Off."

"OMG!" I exclaimed then said, "I forgot to not give a shit."

Grace just rolled her eyes and continued saying, "Off. On. Off."

I must have left it back in the practice room. I can't go back now what if someone catches me. Many other questions sped around my head at least I hadn't left my songbook because otherwise I would've died. To relax I decided to go to the game room which is occupied by the school's idiots.

I saw Jack playing table tennis with Jerry. I then caught sight of my fluffy pen in his back pocket. My eyes widened and I tried to contain my anger. What if he heard me or worse saw me? I threw my jacket aside and made my way to the main area.

"Well. If it isn't Crawford?" Jack said with a smug look.

"Wow. You can see. Do you want a certificate?" I replied making my way over to the foosball table. I was the only girl there and it seemed to intrigue them somehow.

"So what's Kimmy doing here alone?" Jerry asked. I glared at him and he corrected himself saying Kim.

"None of your business." I stated getting the plastic ball out and placing it in the middle.

"Come on." Carson added standing quite close to me. I just rolled my eyes and went to the juice pong table losing immediate interest.

"How about this Kim?" Jack proposed, "If I win against you in table tennis you tell me what brought you here and if you win we don't."

"How about if I win you'll be my pack mules for a week." I said examining my nails.

Jack hesitated for a bit. "Scared, Brewer?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. He replied annoyed with a bit of uncertainty, "No."

He positioned himself while I took out a paddle. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't even bother caring. "I'll go gentle, Kim."

"So will I." I said giving him a fake smile.

He gave a weak, gentle serve and I caught it with my hand and asked harshly, "What. Was. That."

"A serve."

"Oh, puh-lease. A baby could have done better." I threw it back. He just rolled his eyes and served it to me. I hit it back with ease. He tried to smash it back but I simply flicked by wrist and got it passed him. I got a couple more points so that the score was 6-1 to me. My phone rang I picked it up and continued to play. The guys began to laugh.

"Oh hey mom." I cheerfully said serving.

"Nope. This isn't a bad time. It's actually purrfect." I replied smirking at Jack making him Jack angrier so that he missed it.

"Seriously?" I then spun around and smashed back. There were occasional claps and Jack looked furious.

"Anyway. Bye, I love you all." I said laughing and then hanging up. Jack took this opportunity to smash the ball. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him, I smirked then stuck out my hand which made the ball just hit the other side before bouncing off.

"I did go soft." I said pretend pouting. The guys just burst out laughing. Jack just slammed his paddle back in the box and stormed off. WITH MY PEN. I mentally slapped myself for letting him get away.

I stormed off quickly and went to bed still thinking how I could retrieve my pen back.

**Jack's POV**

*Morning*

I woke up quite groggily and was very late for breakfast. Kim had just finished eating and it was evident because there were scraps of some salads and tissues. When I turned back she glared at me before running off. I shrugged it off and finished my meal even if it meant being late for ballet. Which I don't enjoy but we have to do it.

When I entered I could see Kim talking to her friends. I then went to them and stood in front of her. Grace left straight away and the other girl just giggled at me leaving. Kim, however, she glared at me and said spitely, "What?"

"Is it against the law for me to talk to you?" I replied sitting down which made her quite annoyed.

"Yes." She stated.

I chuckled slightly and asked, "Where?"

"In my book." She said fixing her shoes. I just chuckled again and said, "Do you like me?"

"Nope." She said getting up popping her p and having an 80s tossed side hairstyle.

"Why? Give me a couple of reasons." I asked interested that this girl didn't like. _You knew that ages ago, dummy. _Shut up and wait for her answer.

"A couple? Really? I could write a **WHOLE **encyclopaedia on the many reasons why I hate you." She said emphasizing whole.

"Ouch." I replied. "That truly hurts." She just rolled her eyes and putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Shouldn't it be in a bun?" I asked.

"Wow. Someone pays attention." She sarcastically said clipping back some strands. I was about to reply but Madame DuPont clapped her hands to draw us together. Kim was gone in a flash while I was left still sitting. I hurried as you did not want to make DuPont angry because it's like poking a grizzly bear with a stick.

In the stretching Kim was very flexible and she had sort of fixed her bun except it was a bit messy. The teacher wanted to see our abilities to cast the roles of the _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ as she felt satisfied that we had improved over the last few days. It was nearly impossible to tell who did well because DuPont still had that same scowl stuck on her face.

She then paired us up. To pretend I didn't want to be with Kim I edged away from her direction because I was quite near her. The teacher fell for the trick and paired the two of us together. Kim took in a deep breath and seemed to know what I did but never confronted me about it.

We were practising our lifts. _Bet you're feeling happy. _Whatever. Anyway we were doing an arabesque lift when she in arabesque over my head. I put one hand on her waist and she instantly commented saying, "Better not be an excuse to hold my hips."

She extended out her leg to an alarming height and I placed my free hand underneath it.

"On the count of 3 we lift." She said. I lifted her up and she was surprislingly light. We continued to do many more until the end of the lesson.

*2nd Period- Contemporary*

Kim didn't speed off today. I was about to walk through the door when she blocked it and said, "My bags."

I laughed thinking she was joking but when I saw her serious face I said, "You're being serious?"

"Yes. One last time, Brewer. My bags."

I sighed and got the two of them. They each felt like cinderblocks and I've carried Donna's big make up bag. "Why are they so heavy?"

"I don't tell you how to pack your dance kit." She smirked plugging in her iPhone and listening to music. On the way to the contemporary she danced and leaped. I have to admit it looked amazing.

The guys looked at me questionably and I simply threw her bags leaving them groaning in pain. Kim zipped off to grab one of her bags and literally came out of the dressing room 10 seconds later. I looked at her surprised but she just didn't acknowledge me and continued to strut over. Her hair was that same side swept hair. She wore bright blue turquoise lyrical one piece dress.

The teacher stood in front of us and showed these new dance moves. Well for me it was but everyone seemed to be a bit familiar with it. Kim owned it and was dragged out by the teacher. She had a quiet conversation with her. I could only see Kim nodding and smiling and then Donna stepped in front of me and said, "Hey Jack."

"Can I help you?"

"Copying Kim much?" She replied. I just rolled my eyes and continued to work on the dance move. Donna just giggled victoriously and playfully punched my arm before sauntering off. We dated some while back and she still thinks I like her. I can't remember why we broke up but I don't really care since she has a new boyfriend every month and they don't even have to be different boys.

*Lunch*

I haven't seen Kim that much since contemporary. At lunch she quickly ate and sped off. Kim hadn't made eye contact with me or maybe she's finally scared of me. The guys and I laughed high fiving each other knowing no girl could defeat us. After Brody and Brad began talking about which girl was very hot without make up. We've hardly ever seen them without it but whatever.

**Kim's POV**

Periods 1-4 were very annoying as I had to be stuck with Brewer. Ballet annoyed me the most as I didn't want his hand over me. I wanted to finish lunch very quickly because I wanted to retrieve that pen. When I left I could hear the guys joking about how they scared me off. Oh, please. I tiptoed inside Jack's dorm room. I knew that all the people in this dorm were at lunch; Milton was probably at some science get-together with Julie and those other nerds. I looked under the pillows, the sheets and through the bags. Nothing!

"Ugh!" I said quite loudly. I quickly clamped my mouth shut in fear that someone would hear me. Maybe the bathroom, I thought to myself. I gagged in horror entering it. My eyes have been scarred, clothes were scattered around them, sink full of hairs and don't even get me started on the showers. I was very careful not to step on their probably washed once every half year clothes and searched the cupboards to come across even more emptiness. They barely had any soap or shampoo where as I took soooo many products along with the other girls.

I took a final, deadly search, the underwear drawer. I carefully opened it but it had required a bit of jiggling. I gagged at the sight of it trying not to throw up, this better be worth it. I reached for a corner and threw it aside squealing a bit loudly. I continued to do that until I finally found my pen. It was down at the bottom. I need to spray this thing with anti bacterial stuff 10 times. I hopped around careful not to step on anything and made my way to the door. I then heard a voice, it was Jack's. It was obvious because he had the most obnoxious voice of them all. I froze. I couldn't stay like this. I edged away from the door; I won't be able to make it across without him seeing me. I was running out of time. I could hear them getting closer. I didn't want to be discovered so I literally jumped under a bed not knowing whose bed was whose.

The door knob jiggled a bit and in came Carson first. He jumped onto the bed on top of me which is gigantic butt. What does this guy eat? It was very hard for me not to yelp out because I had this massive weight over me. Shortly he got off and I could hear their conversation.

"So? What are you going to do about, Crawford?" Carson asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied.

"Come on, Jack. She's just a girl." When Carson had said that I felt the need to roll out and punch him in the face but I didn't. Unfortunately.

"This could ruin my reputation. If everyone knew I was beatable then people would start to ignore me and act like I'm nothing. We've got to figure out a way to beat her at her own game."

Oh please, Brewer. You'll have better luck landing a good role in DuPont's play.

Jerry suddenly shouted, "Guys! Check this out!" At that moment I had hit my head on the bed from the sudden sound but they didn't hear it. Jack and Carson quickly took off. I took this opportunity to crawl out, open the door and run! Sadly I tripped.

"Guys?" Jack began. "Did you hear that?"

Shit! I clambered off the floor grabbing my pen and stood behind a pot plant. Jack popped his head out the door and looked from side to side. He then went back inside his room. I scurried off and heard the door open again. It was too late as I was long gone.

I came in panting and Donna looked at me really weirdly. I ignored her and took Julie's disinfectant and sprayed the pen continuously.

"What's up with the hygiene spraying?" Grace asked.

"Nothing. Let's say I retrieved my pen from a living hell." I still shuddered at the mere thought of having to browse through Jack's underwear. One of the worst situations to be in ever. I didn't want to raise suspicion so I took all my dance stuff for HipHop/Street and…Tango. It was 30 minutes before lessons so I took my songbook it keep me occupied because you never know when you find a good beat.

"Bye!" I said speed walking out the bathroom in my rolled up sweatpants and an 80s short off the shoulder shirt. To get to the studio I had to walk past Brewer's hallway. I crept quite quickly meaning I could sit down to a music room across from the studio. I was going to play a song that I hadn't played in forever only because there were bad memories from them. I hate sad things. I really do. So this song is dedicated to my grandfather. A great military leader who unfortunately died before- why don't you just listen to the song.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, _

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? _

_Would you help me understand?Are you looking down upon me? _

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

It feels good to hear the song again. I then continued to scribble in new lines for different songs. I occasionally stopped to see if there were any eavesdroppers but luckily there weren't. No could see me because the piano was in the corner which benefited me greatly.

Before I knew it I had 5 minutes until class. I slyly joined in until I bumped in Jack and my book fell from my hands. It was thrown across the hall. I looked at Jack, then the book and back at Jack. We stared at each other for a long time until I made a run for the book.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Anyway Special ShoutOut to...**

**JackandKimforever!**

**Thank you so much for mentioning me as a good story to check out. It means so much to me and congrats on having over 600 reviews on an amazing story!**

**Questions of the Chapter**

**If you were Jack for a day in this story how would you get Kim's attention? **

**Or...**

**If you were Kim for a day in this story what would be your best plan of revenge?**

**You can answer both, one or none. Just so long as you review. Im happy I guess. And OMG for New Town, New Life I'm almost at 100 reviews!**

**Okay.**

**Have a super fantastic, awesome, amazing, splendid day!**

**RedQuxxnRed 3**


End file.
